Apocalypse Begins
Apocalypse Begins is the first part of a trilogy by Max. Plot Empty Warehouse, Los Angeles, USA Chill Vulkanus, don't try to resist. Vulkanus charges towards him with his army Chill Heh. him Old times, eh? Vulkanus Let...me...off! Fine, I'll tell you where the knights are. Where Chadwick is. Chill Good. Now, tell me. Vulkanus He is in hiding, somewhere in London. Chill You know no more? Vulkanus Yeah, now release me. Chill Okay, lets break the ice. the ice And scram, Vulkanus. Don't ever come back. a tracker on him discreetly English Airspace communicating Kevin, I think I found the Forever Knights' base. I'm sending the coords to the Russtbucket right now on the Rustbucket III I got them, we're EST 2 minutes. communicating Good, I'll land first and scout the area. Jetray transforms into Grey Matter and peeks through a slightly opened door Chadwick is typing into a screen Matter, talking to himself Wonder what they're doing. communicating We're in. Matter Go into the left wing. I'll be there. A few minutes later whispering Hey Ben, you wanted us to see something? whispering too Yeah, what's it? Matter It looks like they are making a doomsday machine or something. whispering Let me have a closer look, maybe I can make out what it's supposed to be. One of the Knights notices them and informs Chadwick Chadwick Knights! Attack Tennyson and his friends. Matter Get us out, Gwen. Gwen teleports them away Ben's house, Bellwood Ben So, Kevin, did you get a good look. Kevin Not really, but it looked like a time machine thing. Ben transforms into Clockwork Clockwork Hopefully I can see what it is. Clockwork goes to the past and walks to the machine speaking to a Knight The condensor is incomplete, we require more taydenite. Clockwork returns Ben It's called a condensor. And Chadwick still needs more taydenite for it. Kevin Wait a minute, Chadwick needs taydenite, Vulkanus deals in taydenite. facepalms Ugh! Can't believe I just let him off. Gwen Wasn't your fault, Ben. Nobody would have known. Ben Nah, just kidding, of course I knew. I put a tracker on him. Kevin I don't know if I want to congratulate or punch him. Storage Warehouse, San Francisco, USA Knight nervously, through intercom It's a Forever Knight under Sir Chadwick. Vulkanus Show your face on the camera just above you. The knight lifts his visor Vulkanus You're clear, enter. Ben, Gwen and Kevin who were hiding, knock out the Knight, hack into the camera and deactivate it before entering Ben transforms into Four Arms Arms Gwen, guard the door against Chadwick or any Knights. Kevin, let's go in. Kevin Call us if you get into anything, okay, Gwen. Gwen Sure. Arms Really? Gwen Yeah. Arms Uh huh, okay. Kevin and Four Arms enter holding a ray gun Put your hands on your head and- There's...nobody? Arms Kevin, duck! Kevin Wha? Kevin is knocked out by a knight Knight Ha! Arms Oh you are going to pay for that. Four Arms clenches his fist, ready to strike The Knight pulls out a sword, ready to do battle Knight May the best man win! Gwen screams Arms I got no time for your nonsense. Four Arms knocks him out and heads for Gwen Gwen Hey Ben, where's Kevin. Arms Wait, you're okay? Gwen Yeah, nothing happened? Arms But, I heard a scream. Gwen And you fell for it? I don't even scream nowadays. Arms That was a distraction to get.... Arms and Gwen ...Kevin! Meanwhile, Kevin is taken by Vulkanus and his army Arms Noo! Four Arms chases after the army, but they are too fast He returns to Gwen Gwen Hopefully I can still track him. Arms You keep his sweat? Gwen You serious... Arms Just kidding Category:Movies Category:ML14